There's Never Enough Fluff
by SCAtheWriter
Summary: A collection of my favorite fluffy scenarios and tropes. AU Olitz
1. Bedtime

**I've been writing a lot lately but there's not enough hours in the day for me to ever finish anything plus I have quite a few unfinished stories that I'm working on so, while I'm working on getting my life (and other fanfics together), here's an old Tumblr prompt from ctron164. Enjoy!**

* * *

Working with the elitist society of D.C. had given Olivia experiences that she would, no doubt, never encounter in another field. The late nights, the odd hours, and the never ending phone calls had at one point been her entire existence. They sustained her. Made her want to wake up in the morning and not go to bed at night.

What these powerful people and strange working conditions didn't and _couldn't_ prepare her for was a strong willed six year old that hated bedtime. And clearly, the President of the United States couldn't use much of his experience either because he was completely partaking in these 'Avoid Bedtime' antics. It was a sight watching this distinguished, six foot man, jump on a bed while being smacked with a pillow.

Olivia clears her throat to alert them of her presence and the guilty expressions on both of their faces are priceless, dropping the pillows in their hands like they suddenly burned.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant."

It was all she had to say for the duo to climb off of the bed and stand at attention in front of her. It didn't even matter which one she was talking to.

"Mommy, Daddy made me do it. I just wanted to go to bed." Gerry pleads, selling out his father quickly, his mother's eyes staring back at her, watering and accompanied by her signature lip quiver.

Fitz scoffs at the little traitor and shoves him softly.

"You're cute." Olivia smiles at her son, running her hand gently through his tousled hair. "Too bad that that look only works on your pushover father."

"I'm not a pushover." He pipes up, slightly offended, but shrinks back at her glare.

Sometimes he wondered how he could let such a small woman frighten him. He was the man of the house after all. Hell, he was the man of the country but looking back at her in her work attire, he remembered that she had made men that were bigger and more powerful than him disappear. Keeping quiet had nothing to do with fear. He was being smart.

"I told the both of you to be careful with the pillows. They're-"

"Thousand dollar Cuddledown Batiste pillows. We know." The boys finish for her, both of them looking at their matching sock clad feet.

Olivia was three seconds from bursting into laughter. Their expressions were almost identical. Their fingers crossed and barely there eyebrows furrowed in hopes that she wouldn't yell. She could admit to herself that her rules about the new bedding and linens were a bit strict but she'd fallen in love with a few new brands and didn't want them messed up because the boys couldn't control themselves, mainly because they were so expensive.

"Then why are you guys rough housing with them?" She questions, stepping closer to them. "Especially when it's passed bedtime."

Olivia shakes her head and holds her lips together firmly to keep from laughing as they begin to throw out ridiculous excuses, both of them blaming each other. Just listening to the two, it would be hard to pick out who was the six year old and who ran the country.

"Okay, okay. Enough." Olivia shouts over them, trying to capture their attention. "I am willing to forget this little incident if you get in bed right this very second."

Gerry takes off running, jumping into the bed dramatically and throwing the covers over his head.

"What about me?" Fitz whines, looking at her pitifully, his head tilted down in faux sorrow.

She smirks at him and purposefully rests her hands on his lower abdomen, her fingers curling into the waistband of his pajama pants.

"I deal with you later." She purrs lowly into his ear and then walks across the room to sit on the edge their son's bed. "Gerry?"

Olivia shakes the lump under the cover, undeterred by his fictitious snoring.

He pokes his head out, opening one eye at her.

"I'm sleeping, Mommy." He groans and rolls over, closing his eye.

"Wake up for a few seconds."

With her blessing his bright hazel eyes pop open and the covers are thrown around his waist. Olivia laughs at his theatrics, knowing that he got that from her and kisses his forehead softly.

"I love you." She whispers to him, causing him to throw her a big toothless smile.

"I love you, too." He throws back quickly, still hyped up from the impromptu pillow playtime.

"Don't let Daddy talk you into any more pillow fights, okay? I wouldn't want him to get you in trouble."

Gerry laughs loudly at that as he eyes his father across the room who's shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"I won't." He giggles, sitting up to whisper in her ear. "Daddy's a really bad influence when you're at work. I bet I could make a more better president 'cause Daddy didn't even tell me to go to bed at my bedtime like you do."

Olivia nods her head at him and lays him back down in the bed.

"I'll be sure to remember that when you're old enough to be president. Maybe we can include it in one of your speeches." Olivia agrees, tucking the covers back around his body. "For now, though, you're still a six year old little boy that has school tomorrow and it's time for bed."

He closes his eyes and nods at her whispering another 'I love you'.

Olivia smiles at his still form and makes her way to the door, gesturing Fitz with her eyes to follow suit when Gerry chimes from his bed.

"You too, Daddy."

Fitz shakes his head at the tardiness of the statement but says nothing to contradict it.

"I love you, too, Buddy. Go to bed, now before I get in more trouble."

Gerry chuckles at his dad but doesn't say another word and keeps his eyes shut.

Olivia turns off the lights and then shuts the door, leaving couple face to face in the wide corridor. Having not seen her since the sun rose, Fitz leans down for a kiss when Olivia pulls away and starts leading him to their room.

"Nuh-uh Mr. President. You've been a bad boy." She throws over her shoulder saucily. "You know how I feel about the pillows and you know how I feel about bedtime being adhered to."

Fitz says nothing but follows obediently as she guides them into their bedroom and pushes him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I think that you need be punished." She smirks, beginning to take off her clothes.

Fitz sits back to watch her, completely mesmerized. Maybe he'd break the rules more often.


	2. Love & Basketball

**I've decided to turn this into a collection of my one shots and other random pieces that I have saved on my computer just because it'll be nice to have them all in one place. I'm _still_ moving things over from Tumblr (it's taking me forever) but I believe that this is one of the last ones and then I'll start uploading new content. **

**This one is a Tumblr prompt from corinnestark about Olitz's first public date.**

* * *

"This is…nice." Olivia says, fiddling with the lace at the bottom of her chiffon dress, trying to ignore all of the cameras pointed their way.

Fitz smirks at her, nodding his head as he throws another handful of her popcorn into his mouth, focusing intently on the present entertainment.

"When you said that we were going on a date that would take me out of my comfort zone, I thought that you meant we going somewhere that specialized in food that I usually don't eat…like sushi." She complains tight-lipped, trying not to let her frustration show on her face.

"Well, you were partially right. You don't usually eat hot dogs."

"Fitz!" She hisses, trying to keep a smile on her face and command all of his attention at once. "I don't even like basketball."

He turns to her, caressing her cheek with a smile, finally giving her the attention that she wanted.

"You said public." Fitz explains.

"I did but-"

"This is public, is it not?" He continues.

"But Fitz…" Olivia whines causing him to chuckle.

"I called Jay and he said that-"

"You called who?" Olivia interrupts, her face scrunched in confusion as she flips through her mental Rolodex of his friends.

"Jay Z. Anyway-"

"You're not on a nickname basis with Jay Z." Olivia pipes up again but instead of answering her, this time he goes on.

" _Anyway,_ Jay said that when Bey wants a casual night out, they go to a basketball game.

"You don't know Beyoncé on a nickname basis either."

"Olivia." He warns, spotting the twinkle in her eye from the joy that she experienced from his annoyance.

She smiles brightly at him, loving that she knew exactly how to press his buttons.

"I don't like basketball." She states again. "This was a terrible first date idea."

Fitz shakes his head at her and puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body into his. She's rigid at first, her mind immediately going to all of the court side cameras but after a while her body relaxes to the idea of being a normal couple that was just enjoying a game. Once she settles, Fitz leans down to whisper into her ear.

"If we had gone anywhere else all of this PDA would seem overboard. I wouldn't be able to kiss you like I will when our team makes a basket. I wouldn't be able to wrap my arms around you and let everyone in the world know that you're mine and that I'm yours. I wouldn't be able to share popcorn with you like we do in our living room or have you practically in my lap without seeming out of place. This way, we have all of the media's attention while still being able to be us and a plus is that we didn't have to shut down the entire place like we would have if we'd gone out for dinner. You said public and it doesn't get more public than this."

Olivia nods, melting into his touch a little bit more.

"Does that mean that I have to pay attention?"

He chuckles at her and kisses her forehead.

"Not if you don't want to but when the guys in red make a basket, pretend to be really happy about it so that we have a reason to kiss in front of all of these people."

She turns her face up so that she can look into his eyes.

"Fitzgerald Grant, I think that you might be a bit of a exhibitionist." She exclaims in fake indignation.

He nods, smirking at her.

"I'd do a whole lot more if I could." He whispers back at her with a smile.

She laughs, tucking herself back into her arms, focusing on the blur of bodies moving back and forth on the court, ignoring the flashes from photographers that were supposed to be capturing the game but found them more interesting.

"I guess this isn't a _terrible_ first date." She acquiesces.

"I guess Jay was right then."

Olivia snorts and shakes her head.

"You still don't know Jay Z and next time, I'm picking where we go."

"Yes, dear." He murmurs in jest, knowing that whatever she would choose would be incredibly low key compared to this.

The small smile on her face let him know that she wasn't upset though. Quite the contrary. It would be nice to wake the next day to have their relationship confirmed instead of the media boasting his ex-wife and speculating their current ties together. Whether she acknowledged it or not, he knew that it bothered her.

Neither of them liked basketball but Fitz would sit through a million games if it meant that she wouldn't have his relationship with Mellie plaguing her everywhere she turned. He made sure this date was as public as public gets and it was the start of an amazing lifetime full of unexpected nights out.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated :-)**


	3. Can We Talk?

**A Tumblr prompt from nikkisshadetree: AU inspired by Tevin's Campbell's "Can We Talk"**

 **I'll be responding to reviews at the end so stick around. Enjoy :-)**

* * *

"You could have just asked me, you know. You didn't have to send your wingman."

Fitz whips around, the sternness of the voice behind him startling him from his ever present daydreaming state. She was standing in his office, smaller than he remembered but then again, he had never been this close to her either. Her hands were on her hips, her body language was exuding irritation but there was nothing that he could say to fix it. His mouth was gaped open slightly, surprised that she was even speaking to him, and he could do nothing but stare at her.

"Are you going to say something?"

He could tell that the longer he was silent, the more upset she was going to become but after a week of fantasizing about her from afar, he was unprepared for the possibility that she might actually speak to him.

She raises her eyebrows at him and before he can gather his thoughts enough to say a word, she huffs and quickly walks out of the room, leaving him staring dubiously at his empty doorway. He had no idea what that small encounter was about but it became another memory to add to his mental folder that was specifically for her. It had only been a week and she had already taken over all of his mental processes without speaking a single word to him. Fitz sighs, walking over to his desk to sit down, lightheaded from her sudden appearance. It was how he knew he was in love. Or suspected that he was anyway. The exact same thing had happened when he first laid eyes on her six days prior.

 _"Stare at her any harder and you'll be arrested."_

 _Fitz moves his eyes from the scintillating woman across the room to look at his friend before taking a swig from his glass._

 _"I wasn't staring, I was looking."_

 _Harrison scoffs, shaking his head as he turns back to the bar, urging Fitz to do the same._

 _"You could always go over there and ask her to give you her name or her date of birth, social security number, to father her children." He jokes, gesturing at the young woman whose head was thrown back in laughter and situated at a booth in a corner of the bar._

 _Fitz shakes his head, ignoring the taunting and trys his best to focus on the bartender that was pouring another drink for him._

 _"I think she works on the same floor as us."_

 _Fitz gives Harrison a look. He definitely would have known if an angel like that was in his proximity every day. The sudden dizziness that he felt was overwhelming and probably a sign that he should stop drinking but he needed something to take his mind off of her. Off of the sparkle in her eyes and the tenor of her laugh._

 _It didn't take much for his imagination to wander. For his brain to make the illogical lead from complete strangers to familiarity. He kept sneaking at glances at her to avoid Harrison's guaranteed taunting if he looked at her outright. The alcohol in his system let him pretend, even if it was for just a moment, that he knew her. That she knew_ him _. That he could get up from his seat and bring her a drink, wrap his arm around, kiss the side of her head, play with the ends of her hair as she laughed with her friends. It was a dangerous game to play with himself. One that could lead to him actually getting up and crossing the small space to speak to her._

 _"Hey, man." Harrison practically yells in his ear. "There she is."_

 _He gets up with a wink and leaves his spot open for Fitz, who was glued to his own. She was only a few seats away from him. It would be the perfect chance for him to make a move but for some reason all he could do was stare her, memorizing every single curve of her side profile. His eyes were only on her for a moment when she turned her head to the right and caught him staring. The years and years of being coached on manners in public were decimated when their eyes met, his steady, unwavering stare locking her into place, unable to move her eyes from his as she waited for the bartender to return with her receipt._

 _She could feel her mouth opening, her body moving to say something while her mind was completely blank. She was drawn to him, completely aware that he had been unabashedly looking her way all night but a foreign bout of shyness crept into her being, rendering her incapable of saying of a word. She could tell that he was waiting for her to speak up and make the first move. Their eyes dancing in imaginary conversation across four bar stools. She couldn't quell the nervousness in her body and before either of them could move closer to each other, the bartender had returned, handing her a sheet of paper and moving on to serve other patrons._

 _That was it. He had missed his chance. They stayed glued to each other for a second longer before her eyes shifted to her dangling feet and she jumped from the stool, making her way back to her previous dwelling place without looking back at him once._

 _Fitz could feel the disappointment in himself rising. The perfect opportunity was right in front of him and although she seemed like she wanted to speak with him as well, they had both been too shy to act on it, making the interaction invalid. Nothing had changed even though she had been so close to him. So close to talking to him. So close to being with him. It no longer mattered. She was walking out of the door with her group of friends and Harrison was sliding back into his spot with a grin on his face and an arsenal of jokes about his preoccupation with this beautiful, unidentified woman._

"Stop thinking about her."

Fitz lifts his head from his hands to look at Harrison, his work suffering in the process of his sulking, overthinking, and constant interruptions.

"She came to my office today. There's new stuff to think about. I deserve this thinking time."

There was no use in Fitz pretending like he had no idea who "her" was anymore. He had tried in the beginning to pretend that he wasn't damn near obsessed with this woman that he knew nothing about but it got monotonous after the first few days and playing coy just wasted more time and made him think about her more.

"I know. I sent her right to you."

Fitz's eyes furrow in confusion at his statement.

"All I had to do was ask what her name was, when she didn't give it to me, make a few sexist remarks, make it seem like I was your wingman and you sent me, and then point her in your direction." Harrison nods in assurance with a large smile on his face at his deed of the day. "It worked like a charm, didn't it? She came right to you and you sat there like an idiot."

"What did you say to her?" Fitz asks, anger and irritation creeping into his tone. "Why would you make idiotic sexist remarks? That reflects badly on me! She knows that I'm friends with you. Do you think anything through?"

Harrison shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, ignoring the Fitz's anger.

"I led her right to your door. Don't worry about what I said, just know that you should probably go apologize. It'll give you the perfect opening."

And although Fitz didn't exactly agree with Harrison's means to an end, he had to admit that she seemed upset earlier. Upset enough for him to need to apologize on behalf of his friend. To be in her space. To talk to her. So with reassurance from his new found, self proclaimed wingman and directions to her cubicle, Fitz straightened his tie and made his way towards her, his mind drowning in thoughts and his feet dragging behind him in hesitation and before he realized it, he was standing before her.

Her chair was facing him and her eyes were narrowed and every thought that he had accumulated on his way to her office was forgotten in an instant. Sweet talking her would get him nowhere. She seemed like the type of woman to see right through that. The type of woman that would laugh in his face and walk away. It's not like it mattered anyway. Just like a baby he could not talk. His mind was mush and his thoughts nothing but babble. His feet were fixed to the floor beneath him, leaving him unable to walk and crushing his hopes of coming close to her.

"I started to write you letters...to leave on your desk but...but I wanted to be more clever. I thought I should be more original in my approach. I wanted you to be impressed by me and I just…I'm sorry." His face drops as words come tumbling from between his lips without thought or organization.

"Why are you apologizing?"

Her voice is softer than he thought, higher than he expected. The polar opposite to the booming vocals that he heard in his office a few hours earlier.

"I just…" Fitz rubs his hands over his face as he speaks. "I just wanted to know your name. Ever since that night in the bar I just kept thinking that if we ever came close again that I would get it right, that I would know what I'd say but clearly I was wrong."

She nods her head at him, motioning with her hand for him to continue.

"Plus, I'm sorry for Harrison. I don't know what he was thinking but I can promise you that whatever he said, I was not behind it in any way, shape, form, or fashion."

"You could have just walked up to me like a normal person and asked me what my name was."

Fitz shakes his head, a lopsided smirk playing on his lips.

"I didn't know what to say."

It was simple explanation but it was the only one that he had and the look on her face let him know that she completely understood.

"How about 'can we talk? I want to know your name.' That might get the right response from me."

Fitz chuckles, finally finding the strength to move further into her cubicle, coming to a stop when the tops of his thighs hit her desk.

"Can we talk? I want to know your name."

And the smile that came over her face was brilliant, lighting her up in all of the right ways.

"I'm free to talk at 7:30 when I usually have dinner so you're going to need to provide it and I like wine so it would be nice if that was available as well…and it's Olivia. Olivia Pope."

She looks up into his eyes, a smile playing on her lips as she waited for his reaction, hoping that she didn't cross a line by being so forward.

"Yeah…" Fitz nods, pursing his lips in thought. "I can do that… _Olivia_."

An extremely girlish giggle comes from her mouth at the emphasis that he put on her name which causes him to chuckle in return as he turned to leave her cubicle awkwardly.

He's back in his office before it truly dawns on him that he had a date with Olivia. _Olivia Pope_. There was finally a name to put with the face that he had been dreaming about. Maybe he shouldn't have been so enamored with her so soon but all he could think was that all it took was nine little words. Maybe Tevin Campbell was on to something.

* * *

I'm starting to write new material and finish off the stories that I currently have that are incomplete (I think Wednesday nights/Thursday will be my new update day). So, if you have anything that you'd like to see written as far as one shots, because I love those, or a continuation of one of my open stories, I'd love to hear some feedback so I can know what people want to read next week.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated :-)

-BiJan


End file.
